


10 years

by Euphoria_Venus



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Depression, Friendship, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Other, Why Did I Write This?, absolutely crappy writing, joshler - Freeform, tear in my heart, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoria_Venus/pseuds/Euphoria_Venus
Summary: “SAVE ME!” The screams of the young boy were full of fear and dread.Thumps and bangs echoed throughout the small house. The source was the basement. The cold, dark, dank basement.“WHY WON’T YOU SAVE ME!?!” Every time he yelled, he felt he was getting further and further away from sanity. Every punch to the cold, concrete wall sending him miles from home. Every plead for help, placing him galaxies away from his loved ones.





	10 years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies!!!  
> Well, here I am with another fanfic! This time though there is no gay (Please refrain from attacking. I am a smol childe) I did write this as a Joshler but it sounded better with them just as friends. Well, as always, please enjoy and don't forget to comment! Love you!

“SAVE ME!” The screams of the young boy were full of fear and dread.

Thumps and bangs echoed throughout the small house. The source was the basement. The cold, dark, dank basement.

“WHY WON’T YOU SAVE ME!?!” Every time he yelled, he felt he was getting further and further away from sanity. Every punch to the cold, concrete wall sending him miles from home. Every plead for help, placing him galaxies away from his loved ones.

“PLEASE!”

Even though he felt as if he was being torn apart by his own imagination, he kept yelling. He kept shouting. For the fear that if he stopped, no one would remember him.

“MOM!”

The boy ran his cold, lifeless fingers through his cinnamon hair. Harshly pulling at the roots as an attempt to keep him grounded.

“DAD!”

He threw his back to the wall and slid down the sharp bricks. Placing his head on his knees. Tightly, he screwed his teary, amber eyes shut and rocked back and forth.

“Josh…”

A piercing shriek filled the room. It bounced off every wall and filled the dusty basement with sounds of pure pain and fear.

“I’m no-t gonna make-make it Josh”

A sharp breath in.

“All tho-se times we-we talked about mak-making it big”

His eyes fell on the drum set. The snare kicked in, causing the hollow, wooden inside to be exposed to the dark basement. The cold, plastic skin of the snare was full of dents and black marks as of years of overuse. Dust had gathered over the top of the cymbals. It had been a while since they practiced. Properly practiced.

“...Josh…”

Suddenly, hot, diamond-like droplets fell from his mocha eyes. And once one of the glistening gems rolled of his cheeks, more followed like a never ending stream. One after the other the fat droplets fell of the brunette’s pale cheeks and onto his black, denim jeans.

“Why did I let you go?”

The room started to close around the small boy.

“Why did I let you walk away?”

The walls got closer together.

“Why didn’t I stop you?”

The only exit, a large brown door, was rapidly getting further and further away. As the walls enclosed the trembling boy, the exit seemed to fly the other direction. Sending his hope away with it.

“What did I do to make you leave?”

Once those few words left the man’s chapped lips, he fell onto his side and buried his head into his knees.

And there he remained.

-10 years later-

“TYLER! COME ON! WERE LATE!!” Shouted the blue haired boy.

“Yeah! I’m coming!”

The 26-year-old looked deeply into the mirror. The circular light highlighting his features in all the right places.

He shot the mirror a huge, toothy grin and hurriedly pulled on a red ski mask.

“Showtime!” He happily hummed.

The boy we now know as Tyler sprinted along the grimy, narrow hallway to the man with the blue hair, tripping on boxes and loose pieces of paper along the way.

“Ready?” The bluenette asked.

Tyler giggled.

“Of course”

As the lights dimmed and Tyler took his position, his brain wondered, as it always did.

‘How did things turn out like this? 10 years ago I was sat at in the corner of my basement, crying about everything.’

Suddenly, the lights blinked into life and flowed their way onto Tyler.

He couldn’t help but crack one of the widest grins anyone had ever seen. It was one of those smiles were not even the best poets or writers could describe.

‘If Josh had never found me that day...I don’t even think I’d be here today.’

Tyler’s gaze landed on the man aggressively playing the drums, his drumsticks were flying all over the place, extra’s ready on hand. His face lit up with pure joy.

‘Josh never left me that day. He was always there. I was the one who pushed him away’

A deafening roar sounded from the arena below the two men.

‘I never realized. But whenever Josh got close to me, he wasn’t trying to hurt me. I always assume that. That whoever was close to me would just try to hurt me - physically or mentally. Josh was always different though. I guess that mindset just developed from a young age. I never had a group of friends. I thought they would hurt me’

Tyler’s thoughts soon dissipated into thin air as the first few notes of the song played out.

“Sometime’s you gotta bleed to know”

Love is a strange thing.

“That you’re alive and have a soul”

It comes in many forms.

“But it takes someone to come around”

As a romantic interest,

“To show you how”

To a family member,

“She’s the tear in my heart”

But most of all,

“I’m alive”

It comes in the form of friendship.

“She’s the tear in my heart”

And that specific type of love is the most beautiful.

“I’m on fire”

But also the most painful.

“She’s the tear in my heart”

It causes so much pain.

“Take me higher”

Just the thought of letting you go once again…

“Then I’ve ever been”

It causes a tear in my heart.


End file.
